


Still believe in magic, oh yes I do

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute things, M/M, Mpreg, daddy feels, mpreg!harry, pregnant!Harry, true love and soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are the greatest power couple in town.  Louis plays football. Harry is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still believe in magic, oh yes I do

So, it's 5 pm, Harry is sitting on the bathroom floor. And he is pregnant.

He has checked three times on the pregnancy test he just took, he has even waited twice the time the box says before checking. One line. Pregnant. Two weeks, apparently.

He tried to think about what the hell he and his husband were doing two weeks before: of course he knows _what_ they were doing (otherwise he wouldn't be pregnant now) but still he's thinking when it could have happened.

He ends up convinced that their romantic escapade in Jamaica for Harry's birthday has something to do with it.

Yes, definitively.

Vivid images and memories from that week far away from home, in the private bungalow Louis had rented to surprise his birthday boy.

Nobody was surprised when Harry came back to England and for the first three days he couldn't even remember his name.

Louis was so smug about it. Sometimes it still is, that little shit.

So yeah, Harry is pregnant.

He knows they should have been more cautious but when it comes to a practically always naked Louis Tomlinson, with golden skin from the Jamaican sun and tiny shorts and tattoos and abs and legs and _thighs_ , Harry finds it really difficult to control himself. 

Alwa y s had, always will. 

Not that Louis was easy to keep under control give his stamina and the fact that he cannot stay still for more than five seconds.

He now thinks he has to get up from  the bathroom floor, he has to walks out the bedroom, take his phone and call Louis.

Of course he should. It's the first person Harry would call, not even his mum, not even his sister.

It's his husband,  his soulmate, his best friend and... the dad of his children.

Yes, children.

Because that one is definitively not the first baby in almost eight years of marriage.

They got married when Louis was 23 and  Harry 21. They were crazy and had the world against them but they couldn't care less. 

Few weeks after the honeymoon, Harry was pregnant with their first child. A boy.

Louis couldn't have been happier.  While Harry at first wished for a baby girl, a princess with Louis' eyes and Harry's curls, to spoil and love and dress with cute expensive designer clothes, Louis wanted a boy. 

A baby Tomlinson with punk clothes and football ball stuck on his feet, just like his dad. 

When William Edward Tomlinson  was born, on a warm day of spring, in  London,  both of them realised they couldn't have asked for something more perfect. 

William has Louis'  baby blue  eyes and soft chocolate hair which are not  that  curly yet. He is now eight years old and he 's the perfect copy of his father. 

Harry always says that he has Louis' glint in his eyes and a mischievous smile who is basically the Tomlinsons' trademark.  Also, William is absolutely totally  _completely_ a holy terror.  Jay always laughs when Harry complains with her on the phone: she says it seems like living with baby Louis one more time.  Louis groans because, in his opinion, he was the most angelic creature on earth when he was Willam's age,  but Harry thinks his son definitively didn't take his attitude after the Styles' part of the family.

While they were still learning to deal with their first born, t hree years after  his birth , Harry and Louis welcomed a baby girl. 

Allison Anne Tomlinson, or simply Allie, has emerald eyes and  really curly hair, she's now five and Harry still dresses her like a princess. She's a bit spoiled by both of them who can't really help it when Allie looks at them with sweet eyes and  dimples. 

“That one is just like you, baby, she charms you and suddenly you can't say no” Louis always shakes his head when he finally gives in and let Allie get what she wants. 

“That's how I've convinced you to marry me, love” Harry always jokes. Lucky for everyone (especially Harry), Allie is 'a Styles': polite and calm and sweet and caring and always patient with his brother. 

And now, the Tomlinsons are about to welcome another one. A third one. Harry doesn't even know what it is but he feels something strange in his chest.

He's freaking out. Like every single time it happened. After two pregnancy, he can tell there is a moment where he freaks out and wants to run away and leave and never come back – this usually happens before Louis comes home and everything is fine. Everything is better when Louis is by his side.

He has a match on Sunday, so he  is currently training with the team. William is playing football at the park with his schoolmates and Allie is at dancing lessons, as every Tuesday.

Harry is actually alone in their massive house which suddenly feels too small.

He has loads of feelings and thoughts and he feels like his lungs are not big enough to let him breathe.

He looks at the pregnancy test again, the positive result is still there.

“Everything is going to be alright.” he says, under his breath, while he stands up and straightens his clothes.

He shakes his shoulders, he fixes his hair, he looks at himself in the mirror and instinctively,  his hand lands on his belly. He still has his abs, nothing has changed yet, but soon, his body will transform for the third time and he wonders if he'll be able to stand it again. 

Will he be able to go through nine months of hormones, moody days and crav ings without go mad? Will he be able to carry another baby, growing other two and be a husband at the same time?

He doesn't even think about his job and how difficult is going to be  from now on.  He has to make appearance, he has been invited to social events for the next three months at least and he is not sure he's going to keep up with all this.  Especially when he'll be five or six or nine months pregnant.  He'll stop  working  before the fifth month for sure.  Not that Louis would let him  work past the first months , anyway. 

He takes a deep breath.

“There's no need to panic.” he repeats out loud when he opens the door and walks out the bathroom.

He ends in the main bedroom, he still has one hour before he has to pick William up at  the park  and Allie at the  ballet class. 

He sees the phone lying on the bed and thinks that sending Louis a text message  should be the right thing to do.

No, probably not. He wants to talk to him in person. He knows that as soon as Louis knows the news he's going to be the perfect husband and all Harry's bad thoughts will go away.

Harry needs it. He needs reassurance. He needs Louis.

 

After one hour of pacing around the house, tidying up and maniacally cleaning the kitchen, Harry hears the door click open which means Louis is back from training.

He hears the loud thump of Louis' football bag left at the entrance.

H is husband is still as messy as rebellious teenager, even if he's 31 now.  Harry doesn't really mind. He w ants to clean after his man for the rest of his li fe . 

Harry is currently in the kitchen, scrubbing a stain on the stove with maniacal precision.

Louis jumps in the room and opens the fridge.

“Oh-oh” he turns around to face Harry and freezes.

Sometimes Harry is startled by how well Louis knows him.

He has already noticed something is wrong by the way Harry is focused on the damn stain on the stove.

“What?” Harry asks, lifting his head to look at him.

Louis is beautiful. His hair  is long in these days (he likes them this way...and Harry too),  damp because of the post-training shower. 

He's tired but he smiles bright and his eyes are so bright and  _blue_ as they always get after he plays football. 

He loves it. It always makes him so happy and relaxed

“What happened?” he asks, circling the kitchen island and standing next to Harry.

“Nothing. Nothing happened.” Harry repeats, he keeps scrubbing.

Louis looks at him and nods with a knowing hum before blocking Harry's frantic movements around him.

“I have to clean this spot Louis, gimme one second!!” Harry snaps, annoyed for whatever reason. Fucking hormones, already.

“No” Louis takes both of Harry's hands in one of his and gently tugs him away from the stove.

Harry left the wet cloth on the island and follows him until his back hit the  fridge.

“When you scrub the kitchen like a psycho something is definitively wrong. Tell me what's going on, now.” Louis says, severe.

Harry looks at him in the eyes like a grumpy baby – just like Allison when she's annoyed.

Then he sighs and gives up.

“Fiiiine, but can you please leave my hands??”

Louis looks at them, his grip still firm on Harry's wrists.

“You are not going to clean anything else, are you?”

Harry shakes his curls  and Louis finally leaves his hands. 

“Okay so,” he crosses his muscular arms against his chest. “What's up?? Who do I have to kill for making my baby stressed?”

Harry sighs. That's it. That's the moment.

“I have...I have to talk to you.”

Louis frowns. He actually starts to get worried.

“...Should I sit down?”

“No, no..it's not...it's...”

“William?” Louis interrupts again. He always gets anxious when he doesn't know what's going on. “ What did he do this time? We should really close him in a cage and wait for him to be a grown man, if it'd ever happen,  did the school call again? Did he close the teacher in the janitor again? ” he ponders like he's talking on his own.

Harry smiles and breaths out a weak laugh.

“No! Your son is fine this time, surprisingly”

“Than what is it, Harry  _please_ ??? You're killing me here!!”

Harry looks at his gorgeous husband in his eyes.

“...I am pregnant.” he breathes out.

Louis stays silent for one second. Serious. Like he's processing. Harry can hear his brain work  inside his head.

Then he lights up.

His face is bright, a big smile on his cheeks.

“Babyyyyyyy!!!! This is amaaazingggg!” he exclaims, excited.

He takes Harry's face between his hands and  kiss him sweet and deep for a few  seconds. 

Harry melts into Louis' kiss, he opens his mouth to let him in before pulling away. Like he has suddenly realise he's not dreaming.

His pregnancy hormones should be already working against him because it just took one kiss from Louis to make him horny. Great.

“When did – do you know...??” Louis asked, still in shock but happy. He's smiling at least. Unlike Harry who is still frowning, worried.

There is something inside his head that screams against the idea of having a third baby.

With the other two and a house and a career and Louis and his football and – he can't breathe for a second.

“Well, it should have been around the time we were in Jamaica”

“Ohhh, so it's a boy we have to call him Bob!” Louis deadpans, smile bright and glee in his eyes.

He's happy. As usual, as every time Harry told him he was pregnant with his first and second child.

It doesn't take Louis so much, thought, to understand that something is wrong anyway.

Harry is serious and he doesn't like when his husband doesn't smile. Especially if he has just found out he's pregnant with their third child. God, that's amazing to him.

“I was joking Haz, come on! So...how do you feel? Why didn't you tell me before??”

“I found out today, like..two hours ago” he sighs.

Louis this time frowns.

“So what baby? You are not happy? We'll have a third baby!! We always wanted a big family! And you love babieees! I love babiees! Everyone loves babiees!”

Harry looks at him in the eyes, the same deep blue eyes who made him fall completely in love with him the very first time he saw him in that bathroom, ages ago.

It hasn't left Harry since then. That feeling of belonging to him, his one and only, his deepest and purest and truest love ever. His husband. The father of his child.

Oh, he feels like he's going to cry.

Damn hormones, again.

“Yeeah, I am...like..” he looks down at his feet “..I am happy, of course, like..it's our baby” he subconsciously touches his belly with one of his big hands and Louis automatically puts his smaller one on the top of his. He smiles like he can already feel him kicking.Even if Harry is only few weeks pregnant.

“Harry, please, don't let me worry... what are you thinking about?” Louis insists. Touching his hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

“Three children, Lou.” he says, serious.

Louis looks at him like he has just said he's an alien.

“..So? It's not that we can't afford it, babe.” he smiles, reassuringly.

“Yeah, it's not that it's just... we have Will and Allie and we all go crazy and... it's stressful and three children... a newborn baby! How am I supposed to –”

“Okay okay love, just breathe now okay? Breeeathe...” Louis makes Harry sit on the stool next to them and hugs him from the side.

“Breathe, baby, like this” he lulls him in his arms like he used to do when Harry was 16 and wasn't brave enough to tell him he was in love with him.

Louis loves having his giant of a husband in his arms like he's still that little angel. His little angel.

“Don't stress out because it's bad for the baby and for you” he says, concerned.

Harry rolls his eyes. “I am already stressed you know. And... I feel like I am already going crazy with feelings and hormones and...”

“..Oooh you're hormones craziness it's my favorite” Louis jokes. “I kinda missed it when Allie was born and you were normal again!”

“You mean you liked me when I was constantly laughing and crying and feel like a whale and then even bigger and everything was wrong and --

“And you were constantly horny that's the only part I remember” Louis grins, all smug “Some of the best shags-during-pregnancy of my life, to be honest” before he can laugh at his own consideration, Harry hits him in the ribs with his elbow.

“You are _such_ a......”

“Lovely husband and father you love with all your life and soul and heart?” Louis completes, smiling.

Harry looks at him in the eyes. And it's literally just that. He knew Louis was the only one who can save him from his freak-out.

So yeah. Pregnancy. They are going to do it. Harry is going to do it. And make it. Of course.

As long as Louis is right there by his side.

“Everything is going to be alright, we'll be wonderful parents once again. Will and Allie will love them. I feel like it's a boy again.” Louis smiles.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Louuuis, it's still a bit early don't you think? Also forget about having other 10 boys with me to create your own football team!!” he protests.

Louis looks at him like a baby whose toy was taken away. He's in his thirties and he still pouts. Incredible.

“But...but it'd be a sick thing! Imagine, the Tomlinsons Team, they win everything, biggest team on the planet!”  
Harry gives him an unimpressed look until Louis stops

“...It'd better be a girl then.”

Louis huffs and leans down for a quick kiss on his lips.

“I love you, you know that? So much. And I am so proud of you. And so happy for our new baby. I can't wait to meet them.”

Harry smiles. His heart is finally in peace.

“We are going to be great parents. Like we already are. Like you already are.” Louis nods, caressing his face.

Harry basks in the warm feeling of being loved by his husband and smiles like a purring cat.

“I love you too, you know, just..sorry for my...freak out or whatever it was.”

“No, baby, don't be sorry! It's normal.. I mean, you are the one who's pregnant for the third time, it must not be easy for you..! If only I could help with that I would, you know”

“I know. That's why I keep having babies with him.” Harry laughs and jumps off the stool.

“Good to know” Louis smiles jokingly “Where are you going now?” he says following Harry walking out the kitchen with his leather jacket and his car keys.

“I have to pick your son up from the park, if he's still alive and he hadn't killed someone and then killed himself

“Leave my boy alone!!” Louis walks behind him along the corridor through the front door. “He's a real man already, just like his dad!” he says, proud.

Harry puts a hand on the door handle before turning and cocking an eyebrow at his husband.

“Seriously?? Louis, your son has destroyed the whole park and tried to make the other children eat dirt as a challenge! _That_ is just like his dad, not the real-man thing!”

Louis grins again. “That's my son!!” he smiles proud just to piss Harry off. Nothing changed since they were 16 and 18, to be honest.

Harry rolls his eyes and open the door.

“I am going, get the dinner ready for when I come back!”

“Really? Do you want to set the house on fire? We have a third baby on the way now, remember? We need a house!” Louis shrugs.

“I mean take the dinner out I have already made out of the oven and heat it before we arrived. It's not that hard, Lou.”

Louis wiggles his eyebrows and says goodbye to Harry with a salute gesture.

Harry smiles.

“Love you, daddy”

“Stop teasing please!!” Louis shouts from the other room where he's currently in “I love you too!” he replies before Harry leaves.

* * * *

 

Harry looks at his profile in the mirror in front of him.

He's in the middle of the bedroom, his figure is long in the reflection he sees, apart from that rounded belly he's currently showing.

It's been six months since he found out about his third pregnancy. The news spread around Harry and Louis' families and friends so everyone is thrilled. Everyone wants to touch Harry's belly and everyone is suggesting names.

Harry is doing good. The check ups are always fine, the baby is kicking and they always press on his bladder for the whole day but it's all good.

The previous anxiety is all gone, now Harry tries to enjoy the good side of pregnancy – as his mum says. As there was one, he always adds when they talk about it.

Actually there is. Harry gets Louis constant and total attention. Louis is always so busy with matches and football things but he never fails to make sure Harry is fine, good, happy and healthy during this special time of his life.

He's all proud, showing his team mates and whoever is around pictures of Harry's ultrasounds, even if they didn't want to know the sex. They prefer to find out once the baby is born, as it happened with William and Allison as well.

 

Today, Harry and his children are attending Louis' charity match at the Arsenal's stadium, standing in the vip area surrounded by paparazzi and fans.

Harry is always thankful for the glass who protect the area because god only knows what could happen to him and his children. “Just like every other power couple in town” Niall always jokes when Harry asks for extra security during crowded matches like this one.

“I have a five year-old girl and a eight-year-old mini-Louis with me, I can't risk Niall!”  
“And you are pregnant” a voice adds from behind.

Both Niall and Harry currently standing in front of the glass, facing the pitch, turns and Louis appears in front of them.

He has his team tracksuit on already, few minutes left before he walks on the pitch with the Captain armband on. Harry is so proud every time he shows it, waving at the fans.

“Don't I know?” Harry sighs pointing at his six-month-old baby bump under the Tomlinson 17 shirt he always wears during matches.

Louis walks closer and circle Harry's hip with one arm. They quickly kiss, snuggling close.

“I love seeing you in my jersey” he murmurs, smiling. Harry blushes, as usual.

“D'ya need a room, lovebirds???” Niall adds clearing his throat.

The moment is broken and Harry sighs turning his head to look at their friend.

“Hi, Niall” Louis says in a mocking tone, still looking at Harry.

“Come here Tommo, I wanna hug the captain before the match starts!” Niall smiles. Nobody is bigger Louis' fan than Niall.

Maybe Harry, but that's different.

Before they can hug, the ground seems to tremble under their feet because suddenly William and Niall's twins, Micah and James, appears in the area running around the adults, hiding behind their legs and yelling.

“Will!! How many time I told you not to run around like that??? It's dangerous!!” Harry shouts following him with his eyes.

“He's playing, H, Paul is right there to keep an eye on them” Louis reassures his husband.

William finally stops, behind Uncle Niall's back and the blonde guy twists to take him in his arms.

“Ohh, look what I've found!!!” he says with a funny voice “Here's the little Tommo!”  
“Let me down Unclee!!” William whines “I am _old_ now you can't pick me up!”

“Ohh, is that so??” Niall hauls him up on his shoulder and spins. William dissolves into cheerful laughs while Niall's twins claims it's their turn to spin jumping around him.

Harry and Louis looks at Niall for a second, surrounded by children and smile. It's incredible how children can change your life and attitude in such a small time. Niall was the most carefree lad in the world, always seeking adventures and good time, he and Louis always have been the wildest party animals in the history, but then true love came in the way for both of them and it was time to settle down.

“Let me gooo” William laughs again, with no breath “Bloody hell!”

“WILLIAM EDWARD TOMLINSON!!” Harry reprimands, shocked by what his son has just said.

Niall puts Will down and the boy looks at his daddy with the biggest puppy eyes in the history. Another move he has learnt from the best who's currently standing next to Harry, looking slightly amused.

“How many time I told you you don't have to repeat what Uncle Niall's say during football matches????”

Will grins and Harry swears in that moment it's like looking at Louis.

“Oh come on, it's not that he said fu--” Harry puts a hand on Louis' mouth before he can finish the sentence and Niall starts laughing.

“It wasn't me this time I swear!!” he puts his hands up in a peace sign.

“It wasn't!!” William says “Daddy said it when he was playing FIFA with uncle Zayn!! But Uncle Zayn didn't want to explain me what does it mean...but it sounds funny!” he smiles.

Harry glares at Louis, his hand still on Louis' face.

“Can I talk now??” Louis mutters moving his mouth.

“NO” Harry glares at him again “You won't talk around my child for the rest of your life, I swear”  
“Ohh, as he hasn't heard enough swearing since the day he was born!” Niall comments cocking an eyebrow.

Harry shakes his head. “You team against me, wow! Thanks! I am going to move out our house and my third baby will grow in a safe environment far from you sailors!!”

Louis and Niall looks at each other and laugh.

“You are such a mother hen, Harry, oh my god” Niall shakes his head.

“While you keep going about how a terrible father I am” Louis jokes “They really need me on the pitch so... where's my princess???” he calls again and few seconds later, the faint little steps of Allison running are heard.

Louis turns and there it's his baby girl, lovely in his white and blue Tomlinson 17 shirt and a pink flowery skirt.

“There she iiiissss! Princess!!” Louis drops on one knee and wides his arms. Allison runs right into him and Louis lifts her up right after.

“Where were you, baby?” Harry asks fixing his wild curly hair.

“I was with Uncle Liam, we were eating at McDonalds down there” she smiles. Allison is developing a weird Yorkshire accent, even if they live all in London and Harry tries to teach her to pronounce every word in the most correct way. Will is a lost cause, as since he was born, Louis tried to teach him Donny slang to 'make him a good Donny soldier like me' (Harry rolled his eyes to the back of his head every time because _seriously_ , he married an idiot)

“McDonalds?? Oh god, what is even this family!”

They all laugh but Harry who crosses his arms against his chest as sign of protest.

“Anyway, baby, no time to get mad” Louis interjects, bouncing Allie on his hip. “Give daddy a kiss”  
Allie leans to kiss Louis' cheek and smiles. “Good luck daddy!”  
“Aw, thanks babe, I love you, you know?”  
Allie nods before Louis puts her down with a kiss on her head.

“Come on everyone! Take a seat the match is starting!!” Niall shouts clapping his hands.

The team of children around the area does what Niall said while Liam and Zayn walk in the room to wish good luck to Louis.

All of them hugs before Louis' attention focuses on Harry who is standing a step farther, looking at Louis with his usual adoration look.

“What about you, Mister?” Louis asks, a cheeky grin on his face. He steps closer, circling Harry's hips with his hands.

They can't properly hug because of Harry's baby bump in the way but to Louis it's the most beautiful feeling ever.

“I wish I could hug you” Harry sighs, looking down at his bump.

“Ohh, met too babe, but you can always kiss me, what do you say??” he smiles.

Harry shows his dimples in a bright smile and then he leans towards Louis and meets his lips in a sweet kiss.

“Ewwwwwwww!!!” a choir of children shouts from the seats.

“Daddddsss!!” William rolls his eyes covering his face with his hands.

“Okay okay! Fiiine!” Harry says pulling away from his husband. “See you after the match, _spouse_ ”

Louis smiles again and salutes everyone before disappearing.

“Don't get hurt for god's sake!!” Harry shouts.

Louis hears him while he jogs towards the football pitch.

His heart thrums in his chest. When his family is there to watch him, it always feels like it's the first time he plays a match.

 

* * * * *

 

It's Allison's sixth birthday and Harry has planned her the best birthday party ever around the swimming pool in the back garden.

There are children everywhere, running, screaming, playing, swimming, splashing water. Concerned mums and dads look at their children jumping on the air toys around the garden, or sliding down the slide directly into the swimming pool.

Yes, Tomlinsons' birthday parties are the best. Especially the ones planned by Harry.

He's now seven months pregnant and organising the party wasn't that easy. He always feels tired and his feet are swollen and he's hot and then cold and then happy and then sad and then horny.

He hates when he's horny because Louis has no matches in these weeks and he's always around. _Distracting_ him. Especially when he swims with the children in the pool and then enters the kitchen wearing only his swimtrunks, long hair wet and Aviators on.

Harry is not okay and he's just _thinking_ about him. He's so lost in his thoughts that he even missed Louis coming his way.

“Mister Tomlinson????” he calls, looking at Harry's focused look. He flops down on the bench next to him.

“I am here, I was just...” Harry shakes his head, fixing his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. It's a beautiful sunny day and Harry has everything he could ask for. His family, his husband, another baby in two months.

“What were you thinking about, uh??” Louis teases, leaning towards him to whisper in his ear.

Harry shivers. Louis knows what he does to him, especially when he's in this...state.   
“Louis!! There are children around!! Stop iiit!” Harry tries to squirm away from him.

Louis smiles.

“Nobody is watching babe, we can go inside for a quickie and nobody would even notice!” he bites his lip, keeps whispering.  
Harry shivers again. Damn hormones, once again.

“No!” he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and jumps up. He's stronger than that. He can't leave his daughter's birthday party to shag his husband while everyone is unaware. “You – stop – this – NOW!” he points a finger at Louis, sitting on the bench with his elbows on the wooden table behind him. Looking all smug.

“You are no fun!” he sighs.

“And you are taking advantage of my state of...hormonal psycho I am when I am pregnant! It's not fair!”

Louis grins devilishly. That mischievous look made Harry fall in love with him the very first time they met. Incredible.

“Your loss babe, the things I was planning on doing to you....” he sighs, teasing once again.

Harry takes off his sunglasses and glares at him.

“Hold them until tonight. When the children are sleeping and nobody is here to...walk into us”

Louis shrugs. “I love it when you're bossy with me” the way he says it makes Harry's gut knot together. “I have a birthday cake to bring here, see you later” he just says, straining to keep a normal face.

Louis laughs, endeared by the way he can fluster Harry just with his words and looks at his husband walking away.

He suddenly hears someone tapping on his knee and he turns his head to find his princess Allison looking at him with deep green eyes. Just like Harry's.

“What's going on, love, you're having fun??”

Allie smiles big. “So much fun!!!!” she yells.

Louis is sure he's almost deaf by now: his children definitively took the _loud_ thing after him.

“Okaay, no need to shout” he laughs. He takes her by her hips and makes her seat on his lap.

“I wanna ask you something” Allison says once she's settled.

“Tell me,” Louis bounces her on her lap, flicking a curl under her ear.

“Why is Papa _pregnor_???” she asks, curiously interested.

Louis frowns for a second and then smiles sweetly. “Papa is _pregnant,_ love, is it what you meant?”  
“I am having a sister!” she nods.

“Or a brother” Louis adds.

Allie seems to think deeply for a second. Louis looks at her and god, she's just like Harry when she focuses and thinks about something.

The same pout and the same face. It's almost scaring.

“So why Papa is pregn-ant?” she tries to pronounce correctly.

It takes Louis a second to understand what Allie is really asking about. He doesn't even know why she's asking that kind of question during her birthday party but Allison is just like Harry and it doesn't matter where she is, if she a question suddenly rises in her head, she needs to know.

She's passionately curious and that's the thing Louis loves about her most.

“Okay uhm....so..you want to know why...” Louis starts muttering. He wasn't ready. Allie is 6 years old and Louis has never explained how babies are made to a child. His mother did with his younger sister, that time, and Harry did with William when he was around the same age as Allie now.

And now he's cornered and he can't call Harry to save him.

Allie nods and waits for his dad to answer.

“Alright” Louis takes a deep breath. He couldn't imagine it would have been that difficult to explain. Especially for him which is well known to be always direct and kind of explicit with this things. He knows he can't use his normal words with his 6-year-old girl, otherwise Harry will ask for a divorce.

“So, you know Papa and Daddy love...each other...and...” he looks around seeking help. Nobody seems to notice though. Where is Harry when he needs him????

Allie seems to sense his embarrassment so she frowns and interjects. “Uncle Niall told me that you have to be on top of Papa and I'll have a brother or a sister.”

Louis wides his eyes and he can't believe what his daughter just said.

“WAIT” he jumps a bit forward on the bench “You asked UNCLE NIALL????”

Allie nods, smiling.

Louis will never _ever_ let Niall get closer to his children again. That's it.

“I asked because Susan from school said I didn't know anything about it and it's not true, I know!”

“And you told Susan from school what Uncle Niall said??” Louis can already hear the call of Allison's teacher where Harry is informed that their daughter talks about people on top of each others in class. Thanks Niall.

“Noooo, I wanted to ask youuuu” she shakes her curls.

Louis slides a hand through his hair for a second. “Okay, what Uncle Niall said...forget about it alright? And please don't ever mention it to Papa, is that okay???”

Allie nods. “So why is Papa preg-pregnant??”

“Because....” Louis says the first thing that comes to his mind “...A bee brought the baby to him and in two months we are going to meet him...or her..”

“A bee??” Allie repeats.

“Yeah, a bee” Louis dissimulates. “No go play with your friends, they are calling you, come onnnn!” he puts her down and Allison runs away after one second of uncertainty.

Louis is still shocked by what happened when he looks at Niall who is conveniently coming his way.

“'s up mate??” he smiles “Best party ever! Sick!”

Louis glares at him. In silence.

“What?” Niall asks sipping his beer.

Louis cocks and eyebrow and catches Harry coming outside with the birthday cake on a fancy pink tray. All the children are now around him.

Louis stands up next to the blond guy and hisses in his ear.

“ _I_ _stay_ _on top of Harry so we make a baby_?????” he repeats.

Niall thinks for a second and then realises. “OH...OHHHH, okay, fuck, uhm... yeah I was..we were watching a cartoon and suddenly your daughter.....”

“I am going to kill you Niall, your slice of cake will have rat poison inside!!” he threatens while they move where the rest of the crowd is now gathering.

Allison is ready to blow on her six candles after everyone has singing the happy birthday song.

“But...lemme explain I...--”

“KILL YOU Niall” Louis cuts him off. “Kill you.”

 

* * * * * * *

 

After saying goodnight to Allie and William in their bedrooms, finally the peace comes back in the Tomlinsons' household.

Harry closes his bedroom door's behind his back and heavily sighs.

He's knackered, swollen, he feels like he's exploding and his baby has not stopped kicking since they ate the cake all together.

“This one is a footballer, he can't stop kicking oh my god!!” he points at his belly, flopping on the bed which has never been comfier than this night.

Louis is sitting next to him, a weird look on his face.

“Yeah, another one for the team Tommo!” he smiles.

Harry sense there is something wrong by looking at him.

“What's gotten into you??” he asks.

Louis shakes his head.

“Nothing just...today Allison asked me why you are pregnant.”

Harry thinks for a second. Same look as Allie few hours before.

“Oh you mean...oh... _oh_. What did you say?”

“Well... I... I said a bee brought a baby to you and that's how you are pregnant.”

Harry is serious for a second again and now....he just burst out a loud laugh. He can't stop laughing for a few seconds.

“Whaaat??????” Louis asked, outraged.

“Oh my goddd you are kidding!!! Tell me you are kiddinggg!!” Harry laughs.

“Nooo! I am not kidding!! What should I have said??? Yeah babe, I fucked Papa for a week straight in every single corner of our bungalow in Jamaica while you and your brother were at Uncle Zayn and Perrie's, and that's why Papa is pregnant????”

Harry can't stop laughing. “God Louiiisss!! Why a bee? A bee brought a baby?? It has no sense!!! I am sure you mixed two different stories!!”

“Whatever! She believes it!”

“Yeah and she'll tell this at school and everyone will joke about that!” Harry dries his tears and tries to breathe after that good laugh.

Louis pouts, instead, stung. Arm crossed on his chest.

“Oh come on! That was the funniest thing ever! Why are you annoyed???”

“Because! You should have told her, you are the one that explains these things...!”

“I did it with Will!!! It was your turn now!”

Louis lowers his head and sighs. “Alright, I am a bad father. I can't even explain my daughter...”

“Shut up babe, when Will asked me I freaked out and told him we found his sister in front of the door!”

Louis suddenly looks at him. “You kidding?”

Harry widens his smile. “No!!! So we are two bad fathers!!” he says before both start laughing again.

“I love you so much” Louis says as he keeps laughing.

“I love you too, and you're not, you know,” Harry leans in to kiss him “...You are a perfect father. Perfect.”

Louis smiles softly and kisses him back.

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

Harry is due in the next weeks.

Harry is a whale.

A big gross whale.

He can't move.

He's all swollen.

He can't.

He wants to cry.

And then he wants Louis to take him and wreck him because sometimes his hormones makes him feel like he's burning alive.

And then he wants Louis to go away.

And then his children are making him crazy.

And then his baby is kicking like a footballer.

And his back is like ready to snap in two.

The door opens and Louis walks slowly in the room to check on Harry.

The curly lad is currently sat on the bed. Sniffling. Sobbing.

Louis frowns, worried.

“Babe?? Babee? What's going on?? What's happening???” he asks, he hurries up to sit by his side on the bed.

Harry has red-rimmed eyes and a red nose.

“Nothing nothing I just --” he barks out a weak laugh “I just... I am okay..I am okay...” he sniffles again.

Louis starts rubbing circles on Harry's back. “No babe, you were crying, what's going on? Is that the baby? Are you hurt?”

“No no...he's..they..whatever...they are fine” he says, touching his giant baby bump “It's just...” he takes what's lying next to him on the bed. Louis follows him with the eyes.

“..I was trying this tux for tonight and... like....I can't even close the first button..it's like..I am fat and awful and I can't... I want...” he cries again.

Louis can't stop from smiling. His husband is the most endearing thing he has ever met in his life. He remembers quite similar scenes from the last two pregnancy but it never stops being quite endearing.

“Harry Edward Styles!!! Stop crying now, you _dork_!!” he smiles, in awe.

Harry looks at him in the eyes, big doe eyes like Bambi who makes him look sixteen again.

“Stop crying.” Louis whispers cupping his cheeks with his hands. “Like you have never experienced it before! The baby will be born in few weeks Harry, just hold on, okay? Will you be strong for me? No crying??”

Harry nods. “But I can button --”  
“Who cares! Put something you might like”  
“It's a charity dinner with your club, Louis, I can't really wear my sweats and a shirt!” he protests.

Louis smiles. “I am the captain so I decide. If my husband wants to wear pjs, he'll wear pjs, alright?”

Harry sighs. Adoration now in his eyes for his beautiful Louis.

“Liam gave me his tux.. maybe it fits. He's broader than me and...” he sobs.

“..Then thanks Liam. You'll look amazing in everything you'll wear. But don't cry...it's nothing.”

“Do you still love me?” Harry asks, scared as the first time he said 'I love you' to Louis the first time.

Louis looks at him with a shock face.

“ 'f course honey, I love you so much I can't breathe sometimes”

“So you won't leave me because I am fat and you'll date some other fit footballer??”

Louis can't believe his ears.

He genuinely barks out a loud laugh.

“Harryyyy, you are so DUMB! Why would I leave you for a footballer?? I married you, remember? I wanted you since the day I met you in that fucking bathroom!”

Harry's eyes now are bright again. He looks at Louis and he doesn't even seem to breathe.

“And, by the way,” Louis leans in to whisper “You are so fucking _hot_ when you're pregnant, everyone can tell you are mine, I did that, so _hot_...have I ever told you??”

Harry squirms away, now blushing.

He jumps up and takes a deep breath.

“Shut up!! Now go, you are not ready yet!”

“Neither are you, babe!”

“Did you take --”

“Yes! The kids are with Uncle Liam and nothing can happen to them. Don't worry. Allie is already sleeping.”

Harry nods and tries to smiles. Dry tears on his rosy cheeks. “Good. I just have to put on the other tux.”

“The taxi will be here in forty minutes.”

Harry nods, sliding one hair in his unruled hair.

“Yeah yeah go on!”

“FORTY minutes Styles!!” Louis shouts before walking out the room to go and get ready.

 

 

The usual Spring Charity Dinner is one of the biggest events for Louis' team and society, so every 'it' person is invited.

Paparazzi are everywhere, all of them – of course – are focused on Harry.

 

_Harry Tomlinson showing off his baby bump at Charity Gala._

_Harry and Louis Tomlinson arrive holding hands at Charity Dinner._

_Harry Tomlinson due in few weeks beams at Charity event, daddy Louis proud by his side._

 

Harry is used after all these years but he still wished they could leave him and Louis alone for a night.

He loves Charity dinner, the partners of Louis' team mates are so lovely and he really enjoys chatting with everyone, being the social butterfly he always has been.

Louis is currently talking with some big boss of something in a corner, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and bright smile. He can charm a rock, honestly.

Harry is sitting at the table. His feet are hurting and he needs to give his back some rest.

“Already tired, Harold?? Where is the party animal I used to know?” a familiar voice behind him.

Harry turns slowly his head to look at who's speaking. Nick Grimshaw is smiling behind him.

“Oh, Nick, hi! Didn't know you were coming!”

“Yeah, I was around waving and hugging random people...can I?” he asks, nodding at the chair next to him.

“Sure, take a seat” Harry nods sipping his fruity rigorously alcohol-free cocktail (as Louis wanted for him)

“Soo, I see Louis scored again uh” he jokes, looking down at Harry's baby bump.

Harry smiles. He blushes a bit, clearing his throat. “Ye-yeah, it happened nine months ago actually...it's been a while since the last time I saw you, actually!” he smiles.

Nick nods. “Yeah, even if you probably weight double your usual, you look fucking gorgeous”  
Harry blushes again. Looking down.

He and Nick has always been friends, they've known for ages now what with attending the same events and fashion weeks, but Nick has always felt something more for him that Harry could have never felt back.

He also confessed it, one night, when he was totally drunk after an after-party, few nights before Harry got married to Louis.

He tried to 'stop' him saying he loved him but Harry...Harry had no doubts in his mind. Not a single doubt.

Louis was his soulmate, his love, his best friend, his first _everything_ , even.

Nobody could have replaced him. He had always been the only thing Harry was sure about.

Nick had to back off then, and since Louis had heard about his drunk confession he starts almost growling everything Nick even breathe next to Harry.

Now they are just friends even if Nick likes teasing Harry and flirting with him a bit too much, but anyway Louis doesn't like the guy. Never have, never will.

“You are such a fawner, Nick!” Harry laughs holding his drink.

“Oh no, I am honest! I bet Louis doesn't tell you enough if you blush like this...”

“Why should I tell him more??” suddenly Louis appears next to Harry and he sits down with a possessive hand on Harry's knee.

There we go – Harry thinks. Nick looks at Louis for a second, Louis looks at Nick for another second. Harry, in the middle, tries to clear his throat and calm down everyone.

“Nah, nothing” Nick replies, cocking an eyebrow. “How's it going, Tommo?” he asks, as if he was interested in an answer.

“All good, quite happy we are going to have our third baby in two weeks or so, it couldn't be any better” he smiles, leaning down on Harry by his side.

Harry doesn't talk, he just looks at Nick who looks slightly annoyed by Louis' grin.

“Good, another one for the team, right?”

“Yes, we are actually planning on having more so --”

Harry snaps his head looking at him. “Excuse me??” he mutters.

Louis smiles, caressing his curls. “What about you, Nick? Any true love on the horizon?”

Nick snorts. “I don't think I am made for this getting married – having a baby – live happily ever after. I prefer parties and...adventures” he looks at Harry with hungry eyes and that's when Louis shifts on his seat and Harry swears he can hear him hiss, or growl.

“Well, I am sure one day you'll settle down like Harry and me here.. having a family is a lovely thing! I promise!”

“Nahh, babies are not for me. Oh, speaking of, how are the two royal babies of the family??” he asks, talking exclusively to Harry.

“Good, Allie still a sweet princess, William still a terror.”

“Just like his father, isn't him?” Nick looks at Louis.

“Yeah, but look where I am now” Louis wiggles his eyebrows and smiles. “Alright then, love there's someone I want you to meet, can you come with me?” he asks, standing up again.

Harry takes his husband's hand under Nick's absent sight and he smiles at him.

“See you around Nick, lovely to meet you again”

“Oh lovely to meet you too, I'm gonna meet with my favorite..gin!” he points towards the bar.

Harry giggles. “See you!”

“Bye Nick” Louis quickly says before tugging Harry along with him the opposite direction of Nick.

 

“Ow!! Can you be a little bit gentle???” Harry protests.

“Why was he speaking to you??” Louis asks, serious.

“Because we are _friends_ , Louis, remember?? Don't start please” Harry straightens his tux jacket while he walks next to his husband.

“Yeah, friends...” Louis snorts “He wanted to ravish you in front of me”

“Again with this thing??? I thought we already fought on this! Several times!” Harry starts to flail and Louis stops.

“Don't stress yourself babe, I am sorry... I just....I hate the guy. I can't help it.”

“As you had a real reason to” Harry sighs.

“I have!! He has a crush on you!”

“He had, long long time ago..”

“You are married.”

“I know???”

“And you are pregnant with my child.”

“So don't you think you win, mister Caveman???” he sighs, desperate.

Louis ponders and then widens a smile.

“Yeah, I win. I win!” he smiles even brighter and then finally introduce Harry to some big men of business who wanted to meet Louis' other half.

* * * * * * *

 

Harry breathes.

He tries to breathe.

He feels like he's exploding.

It's too early. Too early.

He isn't ready. Anything was ready.

He is loading the laundry, shouting to William not to play football in the house, especially in the piano room, where Allison is trying to press some keys and giggles at the sound.

Suddenly a flash of pain. Something wet.

His waters broke. Oh god.

He knows what's next, after two children: contractions and pain and pain and pain.

Luckily, Louis is in the living room playing FIFA with Niall Liam and Zayn, come over for a barbecue.

Harry tries to walk slowly until he reaches the entrance of the room.

“Ya good, Haz?” Zayn asks.

“ _Louis_ ” he shouts before the first contraction almost kills him on the carpet.

Louis snaps his head and jumps up from the couch.

“Whattt? Whaaat??? Oh my god! Harry!! Harry!! The baby??? Is..is it...is it –?”

“FUCKING YES TOMLINSON! NOW GET YOUR ASS HERE AND CALL THE AMBULANCE OR SOMETHING OH GOD” another contractions.

Zayn Liam and Niall are in shock. They are all parents but they are practically useless, as every other person who is not having a baby like Harry is, instead.

“I take the kids, we'll be at the hospital soon, I call Perrie as well” Zayn says, the calmest of the three, rushing to the room the kids are playing.

Louis is on the phone, pacing around the room, freaking out.

Niall and Liam are helping Harry sitting down but when he tries to move another jolt of pain overwhelms him.

“Oh my fucking GODDDD!!” he shouts, not able to help it.

Luckily, Zayn has brought the kids upstairs to get dressed and they are not listening to him.

“Okay babe, the doctor said we have to wait another ten minutes and....”

“Oh my god LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW I AM GOING TO CUT --”

“Okay okay I have the keys” Niall says “I drive, you come with me” he points at Liam “And YOU stays in the back with your husband”

Louis is completely shocked. He'd never be able to keep calm, even after two pregnancies.

He doesn't even speak, he takes the bag from the guest room, where Harry was keeping it in case of emergency, and they say quickly goodbye to Allie and William who are quite happy they are going to meet their sister or brother.

Zayn hugs Louis and then kiss Harry on the forehead.

“Everything is going to be alright”

“Fuck you Malik, you just said that because Perrie was the one who had to give birth!!!” Harry bites back in between waves of intense pain.

“Alright” Zayn laughs weakly “We'll hug when you'll be not in pain! Be calm Tommo, I am so proud of both of you!”

Before Harry can swear again even louder, Louis rush all of them out the door and to the car.

 

Niall drives as fast as he can and Liam can't actually contain his laugh when he hears Harry start cursing at Louis.

“I swear to god if you come closer to me with your dick once again I am going to cut it off!”

“What have I done now??” Louis protests, always keeping Harry's hand.

Harry shouts for another contractions. This one stronger than the others.

“No more babies, NO-MORE-BABIES! Your Tommo team can fuck off alright?? Oh my goooddd please make it stopppppppp!” he's dying. Harry is sure he's about to die.

Louis tries to reassure him, knowing that Harry is not really serious about those insults. To Liam and Niall is the funniest thing ever.

“You said no more babies when Liam was born and then when Allie was born!” Liam says suddenly.

“It's all Louis' fault! Fucking hell!!” Harry tries to breathe as they taught him at the course but it's useless. He wants to die. He rather die, honestly.

“Oh come on!!! Are we talking about this, now, love???? Focus on your breath and --”

“You had no right to talk right now Tomlinson! I am DYING here because you cannot keep it in your pants!!!”

“Look who's talking, mister _An_ _ywhere_ _an_ _y time_!!” Louis bites back, stung.

Niall bursts out in a loud laugh as soon as the car stopped in front of the emergency entrance of the hospital.

“Oh fucking finally!!!” Harry sighs. Louis jumps out of the car and opens the door for Harry.

Two nurses are already there to help him. Soon paparazzi will be outside as well.

Niall restarts the engine and goes park the car in the hidden back of the car park, where nobody can see it. Liam follows Harry and Louis outside.

“Okay now you have to stay calm, mister …??” one of the nurse asks.

“Tomlinson, fucking _god_ , oh my god I am sorry I didn't mean to swear I --”

“Don't worry! Just breathe and relax, I know it's hard but...”

“Can I come in with him??” Louis asks, still barely breathing.

“Yeah sure, go get ready”

“I I want him with me no no no don't go Louis Louis please don't --” Harry starts stuttering, flailing even more before the last contractions.

“I won't go anywhere love” Louis kisses his hand “Just breathe for me and I'll be there in five minutes, alright?”

“I didn't...I didn't mean those things I love you and I want babies with you it's just the pain and the --”

Louis smiles. The two nurses look at them as the most precious thing ever seen.

“Shhh darling! It's okay I know, I love you, come on..let's meet our baby!” he smiles and kisses him on the lips one last time before being separated.

 

 

After three hours and a lot of shouting and cursing, Harry is totally knackered but his arms are strong enough to hold the most perfect creature ever.

William and Allison are there, with Zayn and Perrie and Niall and Liam and their wives. Harry's mum is there too, and Jay is on his way with Louis' sisters.

Everyone wants to see the new born. Perfection couldn't have a better face.

“So, how do we call him, then?” the nurse asks when she enters the room again.

Harry looks at their third baby, a beautiful baby boy and his deep blue eyes. He looks just like Louis. His nose and his sweet faint smile and the shape of his eyes.

He looks like he already has a quiff with the spare hair on his head. Just like his daddy.

“Jack. Jack Louis Tomlinson.” Harry says, no doubt in his mind.

Louis looks at him with bright eyes. He knows about Jack but he didn't know Harry wanted him to have his name as well.

The nurse smiles and write the name on the documents.

“Alright, I leave you with your baby okay? Congratulations again!”

Harry and Louis look at each other for a second while the door closes again.

The baby is calmly sleeping and they still can't believe what happened.

“I love you.” Harry sighs before leaning his head back on the pillow.

Louis kisses his lips and then kisses Jack's head. He smells like sweet and Harry.

“I love you too, and I love you too” he says, taking Jack in his arms.

The last thing Harry sees is Louis holding their perfect baby. Then he closes his eyes, and finally sleeps.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! My contribution for the mpreg!month :))  
> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistake again!
> 
> xx


End file.
